Their Final Performance
by Mrs.Morpheus
Summary: When they fought it was a dance that entranced you, something no one dared to interrupt, Passion violence, and love all swirled into it creating a barrier between them and everyone else this was their final moment one fate had decided. a red string connected them to dance together. Warning-Sasuke Never finds out the truth and kills Itachi.
1. Death and Rebirth(Until We Meet Again)

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had always loved each other from a childhood fondness, a friendship set in stone that ended in a star-crossed clichéd sort of romance. From a young age they understood they were different and the same. Naruto feared, and_ hated_, and **lonely**. Sasuke praised, and admired, and **lonely**. The word admired is used for the feelings the villagers held for Sasuke could never be love, Fan girls at his every step, adults who saw him more as a symbol then a person, This Was Not Love. Loneliness it brought them together and raised them in its cold, comforting embrace. Days spent on missions as Team 7 left the nights for these two alone in a secret untouched d part of the training ground in hushed voices. When Sasuke left Naruto was determined, believing this was powered by a love of Sakura never questioned. A love of Sakura was like the love for Hinata, sisterly in nature, an older sister and a younger sister. He was powered solely by his love for Sasuke Every meeting every fight was a dance between the two. Every wound was an open declaration of love. Their dance, fire and wind, a dance of the moon and the sun. Two people at the depths of insanity lost in their darkness, how their love burned at their souls. When Sasuke finally killed Itachi and Naruto finally caught Sasuke they realized going back would solve nothing. What would they be returning to? A world where was shunned while the other was praised, a world where they could never freely live in peace and love each other. They'd be returning to nothing. So they charged in the only way to people like them could people who found their pother half, where the red strings ends...

Twilight, chakara spent one last attack would do it for both of them no tears where shed in fact if you looked closely you'd see a happiness on their faces and looks of determination... this would be their end the promised themselves and each other silently

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

Power coursed through them till they collided reaching in each other barely missing the heart they should have been ricochet away from each but no fate would not allow it they landed opposite each other hands clasped blood covered and smeared on their faces...

"Dobe"(i love you)

"Teme"(I love you too)

content smiles spread across their faces this is how their village found them, a traitor and a hero.

Their village buried them together at the insistence of Sakura and Hinata, who would disagree? Even in death the stings still connected them.

In a modern world on different sides of Japan two boys are born one on July 23 the other on October 10,

_Sasuke Uchiha-blueish black hair,dark blue eyes,pale skin born to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha younger brother of Itachi Uchiha _

_Naruto Uzumaki-blond hair,bright cerulean blue eyes,tan skin, born to Kushina and Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze younger brother of Kurama (Kyuubi)Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_unbeknownst to all but the gods a red sting tied to each small finger of the children connects them to each other, I wonder what fate has in store for them..._


	2. Five Years:Waiting For You

5 years old

"Its truly amazing Minato-san your sons are most defiantly prodigies. Naruto struggled a bit, but he's master cloning jutsu at five years old that quicker then you and Kurama. Its really amazing.", Minato Namikaze simply smiled and nodded his head as his sons teacher began praising Kurama and Naruto. He knew they were amazing and surly they would surpass him and Kushina so having it told to him was only reestablishing what he already knows. Kushina was off to the side watch her sons as they practiced using their chakara and different jutsus,

"Minato?"

"Yes,Kushina"

"Does it look like Naruto is dancing?"

Turning to look in the direction of his youngest son who was the spitting image of him with blond hair and cerlean blue eyes Naruto was an almost perfect mini-me except for the whisker birthmarks, three on each cheek, his son Kurama took after Kushina with blood red hair and violet eyes in personality Naruto took after his mother right down to her verbal tic whereas Kurama took after him in the children inherited both of there parents drive to be acknowledged as individuals and as great shinobi.

"Yes it does"

"Its beautiful" his teacher Iruka Umino cut in

"No your wrong its not" said a 7 year old red head "Its not beautiful"

"It's not?" Minato asked his first born

"No it's lonely, He's...waiting for someone"

"Why don't you go spare with him then Kurama-kun"

His looked at his brother with admiration,respect and sympathy

"Its not me he's waiting for"

They all turned and looked at the agile foxlike blond it was truly a beautiful chakara infused dance but you could feel the loneliness seeping out of it and it brought them all to tears after a long time of just watching his brother Kurama replied "He's waiting for his Fire"

* * *

Sasuke is an exceptional student his chakara control is amazing and his genjutsu and ninjutsu and very advanced for someone his age, his taijutsu could use a bit of work but I truly believe you have another prodigy on your hands Uchiha-sama" Kakashi Hatake spoke from beneath his face mask. Fugaku Uchiha paid him almost no mind it annoyed him that people believed Sasuke would be anything less he was an Uchiha after all. He watched his sons practice separately on opposite sides of the room letting his gaze linger on the oldest Itachi Uchiha was truly the diamond of the Uchiha clan. His eyes watched his youngest attack with such determination he was proud of both his sons they were turning into wonderful people and exceptional shinobi.

"Fugaku Dear?"

"Yes Mikoto?"

"Sasuke's movements they're graceful almost as if hes dancing"

Itachi had finished and now stood next to his father watching his younger brother with such fondness some say only a young Uchiha could get away with such displays of love without bursting into flames.

"Yes it is very elegant", he replied easily seeing what his wife saw

"I find it rather lonely" Itachi spoke with the calm cool demeanor surprisingly found in one so young

"What do you mean" Kakashi asked now watching his young student with renewed interest

"Its like hes waiting for someone to help him complete the dance"

Itachi no watched his brother with a silent sadness

"Why don't you go and complete it for him Itachi"

Mikoto asked her curiosity now peaked at her oldest sons' declaration

"I cant mother he's-he's waiting for his Wind."

* * *

[A/N: so it looks like this story got its first follow(topdog12) so YAY! I was debating whether or not to make this a oneshot but meh so I hope you like chapter 2! next time Naruto and Sasuke will be 9 and meet for the first time so yeah! excitement! bye!]


	3. 9 Years:Meeting You Pt1

_[A/N: Hi people! Naruto has grown up with family and friends and is not an outcast therefore he's not an attention seeker Karin is his cousin and the president of Sasukes fan club Sakura is the vice president but does not get along with Karin and is semi afraid of her. Naruto has his own fanclub run by Ino and Hinata the big difference is that Sasukes' are more idol worship and Narutos' fans actually get to know and care about him. Whoever you get pair with is also your destined romantic partner which is why everyone takes it very seriously, Orochimaru is not evil in this story and Sakura is as important as the other background characters but will still be trained by Tsunade._Naruto and Sasuke both live in Konoha which is the size of a medium sized Island9 Sasuke moved there when he was young) which is why they never met and why the Uchihas don't visit the Uzumaki-Namikazes. Fugaku and Minato have been friends since childhood(7yrs ).Mikoto and Kushina's families were good friends and they've known each other since birth all four met in 6th grade together. Sai's last name means Hidden Smile, Shion's means Isolation and Jugo's means Scales. End of A/N Bye!]

* * *

_**9 Years Old**_

**Narutos' Side**

* * *

It was time for the The Meeting were all shinobi world wide ages 9-21 would meet and battle it out to assess each others strengths and weaknesses it would be Narutos' first time his parents would drop him off at the gates of Konoha academy and he wouldn't see them again til August he took a breath before hugging his parents goodbye and following his brother into the gates

**Sasukes' Side**

Sasuke was unafraid of entering Konoha academy for the first time. He was an Uchiha after all but he did have the oddest sense that something would happen he didn't know what but something important would happen today as he leaned against the wall left behind by Itachi who had ventured off to find his partner he could only hope whatever it was meant good

**The Parents**

"Fugaku, I want to go find Kushina she has two sons coming in today too!" Mikoto spoke her voice laced with excitement

"Hmm, Id like to see Minato again as well"so they went towards the hill where the parents congregated waiting for their children match to be revealed. Mikoto spotted them first It wasn't hard with Minato bright yellow hair and Kushina's fiery red hair like the lady she was,Mikoto calmly walked forward inwardly squealing at the thought of seeing her best friend again it been a year since the last gathering and she was excited tapping Kushina on the shoulder

"Hello Kushina,how have you been?"

"Mikoto-Chan!"Kushina screamed not afraid to show her excitement throwing her arms around her friend "I've been great" stepping back to admire her friend, Mikoto had fair skin, long black hair and bangs that framed either side of her face.

"How have you been? Did Sasuke and Itachi go in already?It's great to see you again dattebane! Kushina excitedly spilled off her questions as the women talked the men walked forward held out ther hands and shook firmly until a smile spread across Minato face and a smaller on Fugaku's face as well finally letting go Fugaku spoke first

"Its good to see you again Hokage-sama"

"Hokage-sama, nonsense Fugaku we've known each other since we were kids just call me Minato" said the blond hokage as he stepped back to admire his friend, Fugaku had shoulder length black hair and onyx colored eyes, a stern face and visible creases under his eyes adopted by his eldest Itachi.

"I wonder who Sasuke and Naruto will end up with" spoke Kushina stepping her way into the conversation

"I don't know but I hope their wonderful shinobi"

Mikoto answers

"It was quite surprising when Kurama was paired with Itachi" Minato takes the lead from his wife

Fugaku looks at his friend oddly for a moment

"Minato your Hokage don't you know who they're paired with?"

"Actually no the legendary Shinobi pick the pairs not me besides shinobi from all over the Land of Fire"

"Yes I Wonder then"

suddenly a bell is heard ringing somewhere and the all turn to see the screen that will reveal the future pairs of Shinobi for the Land of Fire

**With Sasuke **(as the parents meet)

All the shinobi had been asked to take a written test mostly of basic Shinobi knowledge and personality questions which annoyed Sasuke to no end. They had already showed off their fighting skills a week in advance. There was nothing left but to find his friends and wait. It wasn't hard leaning up against the wall he saw Neji,Shino,Karin,Suigetsu,Shikamaru, and Jugo.

"Sasuke" yells at the top of lungs upon his arrival

"Thank Kami" Suigetsu says "She wouldn't stop going on and on about her cousin whose coming this year"

"Yup hes the same age as me only 4 months younger"gripping Sasuke' arm tightly he hated it but kept the other fan-girls at bay especially Sakura he shivered at the thought inwardly of course hes and Uchiha after all. The bell sounded and he turned 'I hope my partner is powerful and not annoying.

**With Naruto**(at the same time as Sasuke)

Naruto walked through the crowds of people waiting to meet their match until he saw the blood red hair of his friend Gaara with his other friends Hinata,Kiba,Lee,Sai,Tenten and his top fan-girl Ino with Chouji.

'Naruto!" Ino called to him "How have you been"Ino asked smoothly.

"I've been fine thank you Ino-Chan"

"A-are you r-ready to f-find out y-your match N-Naruto-kun"Hinata stumbled through her words she used to have a big crush on Naruto when she was younger, she was still vice-president of his fan-club but now she had a crush on Gaara's brother Kankuro

"Yup,I'm really excited, I just hope their not some stuck up bastard"

the blond replied easily then the bell sounded and the time for talking had ended

**The Pairings**

_ Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka_

_ Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka_

_ Rock Lee and Tenten Kurosugawa_

_ Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku_

_Sai Kakusareta Egao and Sakura Haruno_

_Kankuro no Sabaku and Hinata Hyuga_

_ Neji Hyuga and Gaara Sabaku _

_ Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin Uzumaki_

_Jugo Hakari and Shion Bunri_

_ Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_


	4. 9 Years:Meeting You Pt2

_**[a/n: so um I think maybe 9years should be split into 3pts but I don't know for sure any input? a part of me is scared no one is reading this...anyone out there? if so should the villain be an OC if I it should I have a base in my head if not who do you want it to be and no it cant be Orochimaru. I got my first review it made me happy even though it just said continue3x so yay Thanks ! You guys should review if you read this constructive or complimentary I want to know your opinions just don't be too harsh this is my first one... thank you. BYE!]**_

_**9 Years Old**_

**With Sasuke**

'Uzumaki-Namikaze?' Sasuke wondered about the name so 'I'm matched with the Hokage's 2nd son? I wonder what he's like as he walked towards the lunch room he'd admit in and Uchiha like fashion he was excited to meet the blond something behind hies blue eyes had captured him

"Sasuke's matched with my cousin and I'm matched with this idiot" Karin whined

"Yea well at least he didn't get an annoying bitch for a partner" Suigetsu mummered under his breath

"What was that" Karin screeched witless punching him hard in the stomach

Sasuke thoroughly annoyed with his friends action moved forward with Neji, Shino, and Jugo.

I've met Gaara before, Naruto and Kiba as well"

"How?" Sasuke asks slightly curious

"They're both friends of Hinata-sama"

"Hn" so Naruto was from that side of Konoha. No wonder he'd never met him before

"Sasuke" Kakashi said from behind his little orange book

"It truly is amazing both you and Itachi are paired with Minato-sensei's kids and My dolphins' students"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised at the use of Kakashi's nickname for his Husband/Partner, So this Naruto was under Iruka's teaching 'I wonder what he's like? If he's as powerful as his brother we'll defiantly get along'

**Naruto**

Naruto stood with his friends some of the choices were obvious 'Shikamaru and Temari?, they'd been tiptoeing around each other for years! Others like Kankuro and Hinata, so people wouldn't understand, then they was him and Sasuke, well he didn't know anything about Sasuke! He silently hoped he wasn't some jerk who was to full of himself or some weakling who needed protecting. Naruto wanted an equal.

"N-Naruto-kun i-if it h-helps I've m-meet um S-sasuke-kun b-before". Hinata stammered and again she wondered why she couldn't just say the words! Talking to anybody else her speech was fine but with Naruto there was an eternally stutter!

"Really Hinata-chan when did you meet him?" Ino asked curious of her best friends answer

"He's a friend of Neji." Gaara answered the question smoothly only getting a light blush at the sound of Neji's name

"He's not like how Neji was when we first met is he?" Naruto asked he was really worried. Neji had been a bastard when they'd first met, always going on and on about fate and how unchangeable it was, he even hated Hinata back then but then Naruto stepped and told him off! Neji's been cool ever since and that was in 2nd grade.

"Well yes and no" Gaara's usually monotone voiced spoke through Naruto's musing

"What?"

"He's not exactly how Neji-kun was as a kid but he acts a little like me Naruto-chan only a bit more immature" a smooth, silky voice answered from behind the startled Blond

"Tachi-nisan" Naruto greeted turning around with a smile "so he's going to be slightly bastardish?" giggles chimed off from Kurama next to Itachi who turned and gave his partner a glare(a/n: not the Uchiha glare! That thing is kinda scary)

"Oh please Tachi that was very funny" Kurama defended his giggles with a smile and Itachi silently forgave him turning back to Naruto and the others "Why don't we get down to the food area so those of you who haven't met your partner yet can meet them?"

"Good idea Tachi-nisan"

they group silently made there why towards the lunch room and Naruto's future.

**Lunch Room With Naruto**

Entering the Lunch Room Naruto felt all the eyes shift towards his group some where the admiration of his fans and people he inspired, some were sympathetic looks he didn't understand, and some were downright hated glares, but Naruto stood tall and straight commanding respect. He Walked forward and stood with Gaara,Temari, and Kiba in the area for those who were waiting for their partners he watched Temari and Shikamaru leave then a slightly blushing Gaara til he was the only one left on that side a tap on his shoulder and he came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto studied the boy he looked a lot like the pictures his mother had of Mikoto-kasan his hair was shaped in an unusual style it was black but if you really looked there was some blue just not as much as Hinata's, his eyes were s dark onyx black,his skin was pale and unmarred, he was taller then Naruto by an inch or two overall Naruto thought Sasuke was Handsome.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke right? Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Naruto said as he held out his hand to shake there was a spark as their hands met and something washed over Naruto suddenly thinds started flowing in his head scenes he doesnt remember people hes never met and then Sasuke Narutos' cerulean eyes looked up and connected and he could see the same ting had happened to him. Naruto opened his mouth to speak when he was cutoff by Sasuke

"Dobe" Sasuke's voice rang out across the room it was deathly silent the whole room had been watching the exchange from the beginning and now Sasuke Uchiha had called the Hokages' son Dobe? What was going to happen! If you had looked around the room you'd notice two very important figures weren't there but we'll get back to them later.

"What did you Say?"

Sasuke looked a little confused his self but then a small smirk reached his lips as he spoke

"I called you a dobe, Dobe.

Narutos' face turn a light shade of red that Sasuke inwardly found adorable and he seethed out before yelling "TEME!" this was the first meeting of the new life of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Just outside the Lunch Room****(with Itachi and Kurama**

Itachi's head was lad in Kurama's lap as they sat outside during the lunch exchange they knew what was happening between the 2 just like it had happened to them and was happening to their little brothers friends as well

"So Naruto,Sasuke and everyone involved have their memories back, huh?"Kurama asked already knowing the answer but hoping Itachi would cure his fears

"Yes they'll remember everything that happened then"

"Do you think Naruto will hate me? It's my fault his life was so hard back then..."

"No Naruto-chan won't hate you. I'm sure he'll understand and it wasn't your fault it was the villages"

"Thank you Itachi" Kurama said with a small smile gracing his lips he bent down and kissed Itachi on the lips

"Sasuke will understand too."

Itachi was eternally grateful Kurama knew him like he did Itachi had the same fears, Would Sasuke forgive him? How would this effect everything? Only time will tell for now they would train and move forward that's all they could do but they couldn't shake the feeling maybe not now maybe not soon but something bad was going to happen...


	5. 9 Years:Meeting You Pt3

**9 Years Old**

Sasuke Uchiha had no idea what came over him. He'd just started remembering things and the thought that Dobe fit Naruto came to mind. His memories were a bit fogy but he clearly saw Naruto and he felt an immense amount of guilt,admiration,and adoration. He didn't understand and when Naruto called him Teme his heart beat faster and if he wasn't an Uchiha hes sure he'd be blushing. They stood in front of the whole populous. Suddenly two people stepped forward

"So this is the 2nd Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze duo I bet their just weaklings compared to their brothers" the boy said laughing in a voice like nails on a chalk board he was obviously going through puberty

"Osore-kun stop,leave them alone" a girl in cold monotone replied she looked at Naruto and smiled slightly the boy had saved her before she highly doubted he remembered it though. Naruto looked towards the girl her hair was a brownish look with dark violet hue and curled into ringlets at th bottom, she wore a school uniform with the Konoha insignia .

"Yuki-chan?"Naruto called the girls eyes widened a fraction

"You-You remember me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto walked towards the girl ignoring the glare Sasuke was sending his way

"Of course I remember you Yuki-chan!How have you been?" Naruto asked with a bubbling excitement it been four years since he'd last seen her

"I've been fine Naruto-kun, thanks to you." Osore didn't know what was going on for as long as he's know Yuki she didn't smile at people or show her emotions so freely, it annoyed him!

"You know him Yuki? He asked waiting to hear the answer from her lips

"yes Naruto-kun is the angel I told you about" uki said her eyes still trained on Naruto.

"The one who saved you!" Osore gawk his eyes widened as he looked at the blood boy in front of him, suddenly they squinted in a scrutinizing look "Well then Naruto-kun" he spoke in a voice of irritation and irrational anger how about a fight his hand built up a black chakara in it and his seemed to invert before turning completely black. Naruto being completely unprepared for this looked directly into his eyes the world around him swirled into black and he stood in a village it was deserted houses were caving in on themselves, toys were dropped and left, groceries were astray, He looked up to see a mountain for craved with the likenesses of 5 people the last one notably female. With nothing else to do Naruto walked the path front of him. He had yet to notice the puddle-like substance that seemed splattered everywhere until it became more prominent he also noted the smell of blood in the air, suddenly the bodies of the would-be villages lay all around him, he ran as fast as he could forward he barely noticed when the trees began to thicken and he no longer saw civilization finally he breathed and stopped, he looked around him before deciding on going forward more he came to a clearing where A menacing growl was heard he spun on his heels to see an older version of himself except he seemed more feral his chakara was a redish color far darker then Kurama's reddish-orange the feelings in that chakara were malicious and murderous and this scared Naruto to no end he felt another chakara signal it was calmer and remorseful, the evil thing moved slightly before charging toward the other signature whom Naruto finally got a good look at he looked like Sasuke except with a different hair style and outfit

"Naruto, stop!" he said hi9s voiced with something like regret

"I cant stop Sasuke you drove me to this Ive already killed all my other bonds now the only on left is the first bond Ive ever had" Naruto' said mocking the words he onced used to try convincing Sasuke to come back

"I wont let you kill me!" Sasuke said his voice laced in determination

"We'll see" Naruto's voice was like a mix of two one rremorsful, admiration and a hit of love sinking through the other was spitful, mocking, and ful of ill intent. It wasn't evn a challage as Naruto' skillfully decapacited Sasuke with achakara whipping flick of his now clawd hand, Naruto had no idea why but this turned his heart cold and his inside seemedc to become slik and green he just wanted to puke. Then the scene changed

"Monster!" a voice connected to pink chakara rang out

We sacraficed for a weakling" silver and gold chakara

"Killer" green chakara

"Useless" dark green

"Devil"violet

"Demon"purple

"Troublesome"brown

"..."gray

"Your nothing"yellow

"You killed everyone"light blue

"We should have never trusted you"burgundy

"I HATE YOU I cant believe I ever thought I could LOVE you just the tought makes me SICK your Disgusting"Dark Blue

Naruto was taken aback by the words and how badly they stung the dark blue chakara came at him but by then he was praying for it a sword was raised

* * *

**Outside Narutos' body**

Sasuke didn't understand but he knew Naruto was in danger so he want after this Osore guy but he saw it coming making the hand sign for clones he made three separated and flanked him on all ends but Osore was fast and jumped barley missing the three fist that came at him suddenly beautiful music was heard and snow began to fall the Uchiha the snow whipped up and harshly wrapped around Osore, Naruto seemed to recover and Sasuke seeing and opening as Osore escaped came at him from the front Naruto seemly understanding went to the back and with a very mint amount of chakara each Sasuke punched him in the stomach and Naruto slammed him over the head with his foot, the snow went up catching Osore as he falls and sets him gently down on the ground where paramatics take him away. The lunch room is full of whispers

"Wow, they beat him with a just a punch and kick!"

"I dont even want to touch them!"

"We're going to have to fight them!"

Sasuke walked toward Naruto whose face still showed the remenats of tears reaching up in a cvery Un-Uchiha like fashion he wiped them tenderly away dont cry Dobe."

"Teme" naruto says with a smile

"Im sorry Naruto-kun' Yuki says interupting them much to Sasukes chargin

"Its alright Yuki-chan, Hes your partner?"

"Yes, he is and he does this all the time"

"Dobe lets go eat Sasuke says Taking Naruto by rthe arm

"Hey Yuki-chan If you havent eaten yet come eat with us!"

"Alright Naruto-kun" Yuki ansewers a small smile gracing her face nether notices Sasuke scowl at this

and they walk towards the table where their friends are all seated

* * *

**With Itachi,Kurama, and The Legendary 3**

"Naruto,Sasuke, and you two could become the most powerful ninjas in Fire Country" Tsunade spoke though surprisingly she wasn't drunk they had seen the fight from their window, Itachi smirked and looked at Kurama

"We've already fully prepared ourselves to be surpassed"

"He's right" Kurama's voice rings through the room"Naruto and Sasuke are far more powerful then us and always will be"

The older men in the room simply nodded they agreed the two young ninja were defiantly going to surpass everyone it was just a matter of how long it would take and what obstacles lay ahead...

* * *

_**[a/n: so here goes Yuki is my OC her attacks involve snow like her name and Naruto saved her as a kid but that will show up later her partner is Osore whose name means Fear and he's attack is kinda like Sasukes sharagin(DAMN I cant spell that!) except it shows you your deepest nightmares sometimes it one you didn't even know you had!(keep that in mind) here's the chakara list from Narutos nightmare:**_

_**Pink-Sakura(Obvious)**_

_**Silver-Kushina**_

_**Gold-Minato**_

_**Light Green-Neji**_

_**Gray-Shino**_

_**Dark Green-Lee**_

_**Violet-Hinata**_

_**Purple-Ino**_

_**Brown-Shikamaru**_

_**Yellow-Kiba**_

_**Light Blue-Chouji**_

_**Burgundy-TenTen**_

_**Dark Blue-Sasuke(again Obvious)**_

_**this the end of 9 Years**_

_**so yeah any good? please review I don't know if this is good or not I'm knew!**_


	6. 12:Years Falling For You Pt1

**12 Years**

Sasuke could mentally feel the frown on his face, he'd called Naruto to see about training only to find the blond was out with Yuki and had left his phone home! It wasn't that he hated the girl it was that she was just too darn _close _to **his **blond!

"Stupid snow-woman" he mumbled under his breath he was walking toward Ichiraku unintentionally, then he remembered Naruto was sure to drag Yuki in here, his suspicions were were found to be correct as he heard Naruto's distinctive voice

"Yuki-chan its not my fault! He's such a-a Teme!"

"I understand this Naruto-kun but avoiding him isn't the answer besides your not going to be able to when we get to academy tomorrow,"

so they were talking about him? Sasuke decided he wanted to her more so using a transformation jutsu he made himself look different his normal raven locks turned white and grew past his shoulders curled inwards at the ends, his normal attire changed as well his shorts changed to a slack skirt and his shirt shifted into a dark blue T-shirt that wrapped snugly around his to showing curves his jutsu created the shirt was decorated with the album cover of My Chemical Romances' Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, his normal ninja sandals were replaced with black and blue all-star Converse , all in all the Uchiha looked like a girl right up to his chest which had change to a moderate C cup(his face has always been feminine). Satisfied with the changes he walked in an took a sit two down from Naruto and Yuki.

"But Yuki-chan , I don't know whats wrong with me! Every time I'm around Sasuke,I my face turn red, I start to sweat,my heart beats and I get flustered and my tongue feels heavy,maybe I'm allergic to Sasuke." Naruto said dejectedly

"No Naruto-kun I think maybe you could be falling for the so called Teme"

"But Yuki-chan!" he whined "Its not fair, he gets to walk around feeling nothing for me and all I can think about is the one time he smiled at and how much I want to see it again."

Sasuke remembered this he'd sucked the poison out of one of Narutos' wounds from falling Naruto enthusiastically thanked before yelling at him for calling him a dobe, the smile had been small, how could Naruto have seen it? Sasuke wondered eating his plain ramen with extra tomatoes

"I cant help but find myself watching him sometimes" Naruto continued bringing Sasuke out of his musings

"Besides there's no way he could ever feel the same"

"Naruto-kun has there ever been a pair in history who didn't love each other? Who weren't compatible ?" Naruto shook his head no "Well then even if he doesn't love you now he will later, just be patient and show him how you feel with your actions"

Naruto smiled softly at the girl and Sasuke found himself feeling a deep burning in his gut he identified as jealousy.

"Thank you Yuki-chan"

The two stood and walked towards the entrance

"Naruto go ahead without me I just realized theres something I need to do."

"Are you sure? I can come with you if you like"

"No, I go on my own, you have to be home soon anyway, right?"

Naruto looks down at his watch seeing the time he agrees and leaves. Yuki turns back around and sit next to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san if your going to use a transformation jutsu please remember to change the Uchiha symbol." Yuki's voiced was laced in sarcasm.

Sasuke for once in his life felt very embarrassed forgetting the Uchiha symbol had been sewn on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Your lucky Naruto didn't notice, S Uchiha-san you heard our conversation" Sasuke nodded his head

"Well then how do you feel about Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke felt like growling as she called him that why was Naruto so close to EVERYONE.

"I don't really know how I feel about Naruto but I know how close he is to people makes me angrey"

"Like jealousy?"

"Yes"

"Hm well then your on the right track. Just dont hurt him, he really thinks he might love you as you heard"

Yuki stood dusted the imaginary dust off and walked towards the exit

"Oh and Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke turns to acknowledge her

"Just because your pared doesn't mean someone cant steal him away you better be careful"

"By someone do you mean you?"

"Me and many other people, don't be uncertain because I love Naruto-kun and I'm sure. If you waver or hurt him ill be sure to pick up the pieces so as of today Uchiha-san we're rivals"

She turned and walked out leaving Sasuke to sulk in his extra tomato ramen no he's going home his appetite is gone plus he's got a dobe to catch.

* * *

No one noticed the mope of mud brown hair, and fully black eyes(the white part is black as well) watching the scene, he made a grim smile his teeth incredibly sharp Osore Taberuhito had been watching the entire exchange his eyes seemed to become even darker with hatred.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze just wait Ill have your head and Yuki's heart"

* * *

_**So how is everyone?! to clear up any possible confusion while very rare if someone from a pair falls in love with someone else they can be repaired but must first prove compatibility it hasn't happened for at least 120years maybe longer that's what Yuki-chan is hinting at she's kinda like Mei from Another in my head at least...Osore's name roughly translates to Fear Eater and Yuki's full name is Yuki Odoriko which roughly translates to Snow dancer, please understand that when I say roughly I mean VERY ROUGHLY like Google translator type roughly, well please review so I know how this is going.**_

_**BYE!**_


	7. 12 Years:Falling For You Pt2

**12 Years_(at Konoha __Academy__)_**

* * *

_Sasuke's side_

Sasuke was beyond pissed, Naruto's been avoiding him for two days. He only shows up for training but then disappears again

"Sasuke"

He turned to find Neji walking toward him

"Hn"

"I believe Naruto has continuously reminded you that's not a word"

"Wheres Gaara?" Sasuke's question was in direct knowledge with the fact if Naruto was not with him then he was with Gaara,Yuki,Hinata and/or Kiba.

"He, Kiba,Hinata, and Naruto went for ice cream"

"Hn"

Sasuke anger was getting the best of him here he was stressing over the dobe and Naruto was off getting ICE CREAM!

"Sasuke, The legendary 3, wish to meet with you"

Sasuke began walking towards the monument at the center of the village

"Oh, and Sasuke"

Neji calls to him from behind

"don't look for him until your sure of your feelings"

"Hn" but he knew Neji was right going to Naruto with the way he was now would defiantly be unwise. He didn't know what he felt so if he confronted him, Naruto was sure to want an answer and if he didn't get it or didn't get the one he was looking for he's sure to run straight to the snow woman. Sasuke approached the door to the legendary 3's office

"Come in" a voice calls in slick tone of voice

He enters to see Naruto and stalker #2 Sakura Haruno

"Now that we're all her" Tsunade sits back in her chair

"Whats going on Ba-chan" Naruto is avoiding looking anywhere near Sasuke.

"Well, Orochimaru,Tsunade and I have decided you three will be our apprentices"

"you all show great promise in your respected fields" Kabuto spoke from his place behind Orochimaru

"Thank you!" Sakura's voiced dripped gratitude

"Naruto you'll be with Jiraya, Sasuke your with Orochimaru and Sakura your with me." Tsunade's voice demanded respect daring and of them to argue, of course Naruto just had to

"Aw! Ba-chan why do I have to be with Pervy-Sage?!"

"Brat this isn't up for discussion, Your dismissed"

all three bowed and left the room,

Sakura saw this as her chance to get close to Sasuke without Karin around

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go to lunch with me? Since we're both apprentices now we should be close like them!"

"Sakura-chan" Naruto's voiced was laced in venom as he watched the way she clung to Sasuke he could handle his cousins attics but he wasnt up for anyone elses

"All THREE of us were chosen and actually Me and Sasuke already have plans so bye!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him away from the pinkette. Sasuke's inner self was very happy at jealous Naru. It proved Naruto had some feelings for him and gave him a chance to speak his which he were sure of now.

* * *

**Naruto's Side**

Naruto couldn't believe that bubblegum tart! Granted he's only just figured out his feelings but he's not letting some fan-girl take his Sasuke.

"I didn't know we had plans Dobe?"

The smirk and arrogance come through and Naruto realizes Sasuke has probably figured out how jealous he is. Shit, what excuse could he us e they were now far into the woods

"um, y-yeah we do" It just registered in Naruto's mind' He's Alone in the Woods With SASUKE!

"dobe you can lie to Sakura but don't lie to me, you've been avoiding me for a two days and that's just in the camp, its been a week in all."

Naruto felt a little bad but it wasn't his fault Sasuke got to be so cool while Naruto acted like Hinata-chan!

"Naruto" Sasuke said while gracefully sitting on the ground were Naruto plops next to him

"Why don't you just tell me your real feelings?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a melancholy sort of sadness he knew his feelings would never be returned

"Sasuke I Love You"

His voice came out strong and unwavering despite his inner nervousness

"Was that so hard Dobe"

Heat began to slowly rise towards Naruto face creating a very appealing blush

"Sasuke what do you feel about me"

"to be honest a little while ago I wasn't sure but I know its intense and if I'm right I defiantly love you as well Naru"

Naruto blush only worsened at the nickname

"Thank You Sasuke"

"Idiot that's not what you say to people who love you"

* * *

**With a weasel and a fox**

"so they finally confessed huh?

"Yup"

"I don't want them to be separated"

"Its better this way at least they know how they feel before its worst not knowing and living with it for so long"

"Yeah"

Yeah the red head agreed, they'd gone through it and it wasn't fun"

"Have Otouto well see you tomorrow" The raven-haired boy whispered from his place above the trees as he and his partner moved on towards the camp

* * *

_**[A/N: Someone PM me and asked about Konoha academy. well its kinda like a ninja summer camp. what I mean is that they train year round and Konoha Academy is like a test battle to see how strong everyone is kinda like DOA or something it runs for the three MAIN summer months(I do not count September, its too cold). I know there are grammar errors and probably a random letter somewhere so kindly point them out and ill see about fixing them. Please review! thank you !**__**Bye!]**_


	8. 12 Years:Falling For You Pt3

**12 Years**

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the forest of death with Kurama and Itachi, to anyone else they all looked calm and almost lazy (not shika status though) but they were on they guard ready to attack and defend in pursuit of an earth scroll. Kurama held the duplicate scroll made by Itachi while Naruto held the real scroll. Suddenly Naruto stopped his aye twitched a bit and he summoned a Naruto chibi clone about 2ins in height and discreetly pointed in the direction to his left.

"Something wrong Naruto? Sasuke masked his true question in a voice of indifference 'What did you sense?'

"Nothing" he said but his tone and small movements informed them that Team 6 was to their left about 1 mile off

"Alright Naru-chan,if you say so." Itachi cut in using the same system of communication in case another team was around

"Let's set up camp for tonight" Kurama spoke up 'Let them come to us if they're working in such a large group theses no way their strong enough to beat us'

just then Naruto's clone came forward and disperse sharing his information with Naruto. Naruto turned his eyes on Sasuke were wide and worried. Sasuke walked towards him pulled Naruto close, what looked like an intimate moment was a perfect opportunity to share info

"The group is Yuki's and Jugo's"

"Okay then whats wrong?"

"Yuki,Jugo, and Shion were knocked out Osore using his Kyofu no Arashi and he's borrowing Yuki's chakara."

"Shit"

"Sasuke we have to save them"

a sigh escaped Sasuke's mouth maybe they'd get a scroll out of this and Yuki wouldn't be able to move on and be so close to Naruto, that was a good thought.

"They have a heaven scroll to Sasu"

Damn it! Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't budge till He knew Yuki was okay. Pulling Naruto with him Sasuke walked towards Itachi and Kurama

Silently using a chakara link he conveyed the information to them in return he was given the decision 'they were saving the rest of team 6

* * *

Osore knew it was wrong to knock his team out like that but they would have gotten in his way he didn't know Jugo's or Shion's worst nightmare but Yuki's was awful she may bot forgive him but he could always make her forget this happened

and Uzumaki Naruto would meet his demise in the forest of death

* * *

Naruto and Itachi began to strategize

"Osore's Akuma no Kyofu extremely powerful and from what ive read there is no way to escape it unless you bring bodily harm to the wielder"

"What are Osore weak points Naruto-kun"

"His defensive abilities are limited he runs purely on anger,conceitedness,and jealousy. Yuki did defense for him. He'll act without thinking and most likely leave an opening"

"what if there's no opening?"

"Hm if we can get him to look you or Sasuke in the eyes we may be able to stun his Akuma no Kyofu then me and Kurama could come in with a non-lethal attack which should stun him enough to jolt Yuki and the others awake, I just hope Yuki will be okay..."

"What do you mean Dobe?"

"Its not my story to tell Teme" Narutos voice was barely above whisper and was laced in a serious nature that didn't seem to fit his Naruto.

"Hn"

"Alright so we have our plan fixed then"

Kurama came in to push the tense atmosphere away

"Yes now whose on guard first

"Me,Kurama,Sasuke then you,Itachi-nii"

then all they could was wait for Osore to attack

* * *

Osore watched steadily waiting for a moment of weakness after hours of study he'd found it Uchiha Sasuke, the boy was strong he knew that but if he attack the blond head on Sasuke would go after him his idea was simply and seemed far to played out but like all villains he would do it anyway he just wouldn't fail...if Yuki was around shed call him an idiot and tell him to learn from others mistakes he could almost hear her but Yuki wasn't around and Osore without Yuki was an army without a tactics...useless

* * *

Sasuke knew he was being watched turns out Osore wasn't very good at masking his chakara. He felt the deep animosity sitting within the other boy, it didn't scare him. Osore had been sitting there for hours before Sasuke felt a shift in the boy, he was moving toward the tents...Naruto's tent! Sasuke quickly masked his chakara and began creating a telepathic link with Naruto liked they'd done many times before only thin time upon entering Naruto's dreams he found they were not centered around Ramen, it still involved Ramen but he and Naruto were sitting in a booth at Ichiraku's sharing a bowl of Ramen? As he watched the interaction he was surprised to see them both be connected by a noodle which led to a kiss...his Dobe was watching too much Lady and the Tramp, the old man was even doing the song with Ayame. It was then Sasuke realized they were the only ones in the dream date. Suddenly feeling a spike in Osore's chakara he rushed towards Naruto and shook him slightly

"Dobe, wake up Osore's attacking the camp and he's headed towards your tent!"

"S-Sasuke!"

Naruto's cheeks turned a pink reminiscence of Sakura's hair.

Finally comprehending what Sasuke said he understood

"alright, you wake Kyuubi and Ill wake Itachi"

For a fraction of a second he wondered why Naruto always wanted to be near/with Itachi, but he quickly shoved it down and decided to tease his blonde before leaving.

"Naruto"

Sasuke's voiced was smug and his mouth twitch din a smirk-like smile

"Y-yes"

Naruto didn't trust the look in his eyes

Sasuke walked forward and softly pressed his lips

to Naruto's.

"Why dream when you can have the real thing"

His voice was surprisingly soft and sweet with the teasing words before he'd disappeared to get Kurama

Naruto stood frozen in place before turning red and yelling in a futile effort to backlash at Sasuke

"Teme this is a dream so that wasn't real anyway!"

then understanding the implication of his words Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke to wake Itachi and set they're plan into action

* * *

_**[A/N: So this is really short and feels really rushed. I feel like maybe it doesn't flow as well as id liked, but in the end it says what I need it to say, the actually chapter is only 1,043 word(s). I think next chapter will be better because you get to see the affects of using the Akuma no Kyofu( fear of nightmares) against the Sharingan and I'm excited for what's planned! Also ill think ill explain the dynamics Ninja society when they separate for a while so maybe after that it'll be less confusing? Please leave a review id like to know how I'm doing and whether you people out there in the universe like it!, Bye!]**_


	9. 12 Years:Falling For You Pt4

Osore was deathly quiet as he crept towards the tent of the 2nd Uzumaki-Namikaze prodigy, he did not want the Uchiha on his back. Using a special jutsu he found himself immersed in the ground and swimming through it as though it were water bringing his head up in side the tent only enough for his eyes to surface he surveyed the tent area Naruto Uzumaki was asleep against the far left wall his breathing was even and even Osore had to admit he looked a bit angelic laying there but he would soon look peaceful forever.

Silently Osore crept upward made his way towards Naruto kunai in hand ready to slit the throat of his rival. Slowly he placed his blade against the tan neck of the Hokage's son and in one quick motion he slashed and the Naruto clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Crap" Osore whispered he now knew they were aware of his presence he was outnumbered but he had Yuki's power so not necessary outmatched. He turned unable to sense any chakara signals around him as if the other nin weren't even there.

Suddenly the tent went up in flames devouring the fabric around him. Rushing out he was attacked from behind by a flash of Black hair

Itachi Uchiha using chakara infused kick went to slam it into Osore's back only for him to dodge it last minute and sidestep right into Kurama's waiting fist which connected with harsh impact to his cheek throwing him across the clearing into a tree quickly regaining his already slightly off composure and doing the hand seals for the cloning jutsu he created 3 more Osores stretching his chakara and replacing it with Yuki's with a brief nd to each other they split to take on the other 3 opponents.

Naruto at a flying pace inacted the hand signs to grab Osore under the legs pull him under and beat the ever living crap out of his clone a specialty of kakashi, the clone dissapperd taking its injures with it into the body of the original Osore.

Kurama quikly diverted Osore3's attack dodging the chakara ball thurst at him. And skillfully threw 4 kuni 3 pucturing a tree whil one indented itself into Osores arm as he tried to escape.

"Gotcha" Kurama smirked at Osores confused face until pain override his system as Kurama pushed chakara into Osore manipulating his chakara he forced is way through the chakara channels and commenced allowing his chakara to drain the clone. Which dispersed and added more damage to Osore realizing the amount of chakara he was wasting he pulled back his last clone reemerging with it to add to his lessened chakara supply decided he had to end Naruto now or face dying at the hands of Konoha's best.

Activating his Kyofu no Arashi he turned towards Konoha's blonde prodigy only to be met with spinng black and red eyes, one word came to mind

"Crap" before they both fell into the abyss only the strong survive...

* * *

**[A/N: wow this chapter is short...I'm sorry but I really want to pace the scene where Osore and Sasuke face each other and in my head it will get long so I don't want to cut it half battle because the chapter is getting to long so...yeah. To the few people still paying attention to my baby THANK YOU! I cant wait to post the next chapter for you all, anywho please review! BYE!]**


	10. Hiatus

_**You guys if your still reading this are probably pretty pissed huh? Well I'll explain as best I can, this story was never supposed to be this long, I do have a plan for the rest and it's in my head but I feel like if I put it up and I'm just not interested anymore then it's likely the chapter and the rest of the story will be awful so I'm going to put this on hiatus and come back when I feel like I can love it again so Ill probably be posting other things...I feel guilty because I never wanted to put a story on hiatus but I've talked to MusikMastr and well because this story wasn't supposed to go this far I think it contributes to my boredom with it but I promise I'll be back most likely not till after a while a few moths most likely December, If you still want to read it, Ill see you then...**_


End file.
